Johnny Dog (Game)
Johnny Dog, is a 2013 3D platformer inspired by'' Banjo-Kazooie. It is developed by Wario Inc. It revolves around '''Johnny Dog', a mild mannered dog who has his girlfriend is kidnapped. Nintendo Omega Shop Description A new hero is here! Join Johnny Dog as he platforms, explores, battles and more! Collect 86 amazing Happy Coins , and brawl against big bosses! Only on the Nintendo Omega! Gameplay The game is a simple 3D Platformer. It has many exploration elements, and shops and both enemy and friendly AI are there. Johnny has to collect Happy Coins, which he can put in a machine, that will open more worlds. in total there is 86 Happy Coins. Using regular coins, he can buy new moves to use from Moneymounds. Johnny can also pick up weapons to use. In water, the hero has to be quick, or he'll drown. If the player reaches a certain part in the game, the player will have to get into the Wild Wheels, a monster truck. The game then becomes an on-rails shooter. Also, there is a portal in Zig Mountain that leads to a minigame arcade. The player can play miniames there. Controls Control Stick=Walk and Run: Johnny will move. A=Jump: Johnny does a jump. A+A=Double Jump: Johnny does two flips in the air. X=Melee Attack: Johnny throws a punch. START=Menu: You can look at your list of moves and the map. Y=Change Skin: You can switch between the unlocked skins. B=Ranged Attack: If Johnny is armed, he will shoot a bullet or a bomb. In Water and Control Stick=Swim: Johnny will move around in water. Story Johnny Dog, is a mild mannered hound who wants to impress his girlfriend. He spends a lot of cash on a romantic dinner at Chez Moneymounds, an elegant restaurant. The two have a great date, when Lady Kit, Johnny's girlfriend, is kidnapped by a mysterious man. Johnny then learns that with Happy Coins, mystical items, he can unlock more worlds, and save Kit. Johnny defeats many enemies, and eventually chases down the kidnapper. He reveals himself to be Doctor Meanstien, a maniacal being who wants Kit to use her love to power his machine, which can help him control the universe. Johnny and Meanstien fight, but the hound hero wins the fight. Meanstien is crushed by his own robot mech, and Johnny and Kit escape the base. The credits play, and at the end, Meanstein can be heard cackling, making a cliffhanger. Secret Ending If the player collects all 75 Happy Coins and beats the final boss, Meanstien is shown getting up from the wreckage. He then types in a warning to his minions, who come to aid him. Then, the credits play on, and Johny unlocks a golden skin. Items Cash: Gives Johnny some money to spend on moves and supplies. Heart: Restores one heart piece. Happy Coins: Special items that are needed to unlock new worlds. Moves X+B: Tornado: Johnny rapidly twirls his ears and spins around to destroy rocks and push enemies away. Costs 50 coins and is default. A+B: Pain Dunk: Johnny jumps up and shoots a powerful shot. Costs 50 and is default. A+A+X: Ground Pound: Does a ground pound that can destroy enemies and smash blocks underground. Costs 120 and is available after completing Pyramid Island. X+X+X: Melee Chain: Does three uppercuts in a circle. Costs 50 and is available after collecting 20 Happy Coins. B+B+B: Rapid Fire: Can hit three targets at once, making new areas available, and can take out three enemies at a time. Costs 150 and is available after Retro City. A+X: Air Strike: Jumps up and punches. Costs 50 and is available after getting 75 Happy Coins. X+B+X+B: Alternating Attack: Alternates between punches and shots. Costs 200 and is available after completing the SS Idiot. Hold X: Power Smash: Makes a powerful shot that kills enemies in one hit.(Not for bosses) It costs 200 and is available after beating the final boss. Hold B: Charged Shot: Makes a powerful punch. It costs 50 and is available after defeating the final boss. Modes *'Story Mode': The main mode of the game. Explore and platform through many worlds. *'Battle Royale': A 4-player battle with a variety of weapons. *'Cheats': Game altering extras. Here is a list of them: PREPARED: Gives you max health. BURGLAR: Gives you 50 coins. ZECOLLECTOR: Gives you all weapons in Battle Royal. BABAY: Easy Mode unlocked in Story Mode. EAZTEREGGZ: Makes Johnny look like Banjo. Characters Only Johnny is playable in Story. The others are exclusive to Battle Royale. Johnny Dog: A comedic average intelligence hound. Lady Kit: A pure cat, and Johnny's love. Doctor Meanstien: An elderly yet vicious scientist. He is the final boss. Moneymounds: An obese gold shopkeeper. For cash he'll teach Johnny moves. Terrordactyl: A flying dinosaur that shoots giant eggs and breathes fire. He is a boss. Unfairoh: A Pharaoh with a wand and hovering powers. He is a boss. Rosnotnik: A sick mustached man in a robot suit. He sniffles and shoots Snot Balls. He is a boss. Bold Ar: A fast and strong rock-like human. He is a boss. Whale Snail: A strong yet slow whale. He is a boss. Lava Dragon: A large magma-spewing serpent-like dragon. He is a boss. Robots: Simple enemies that can fly and shoot lasers. Mummy: Scary enemies who are slow, but very strong. Magistoopas: Magical enemies who are not very powerful. They are only in Retro City, and waddle around shooting magic beams. They are parodies of Magikoopas. Pirate: Bulky Melee fighters. Worlds Zig Mountain After chasing the kidnapper, you end up in Johnny's homeland, Zig Mountain! Moneymounds will be there, and will teach you the basics, including swimming! After defeating some simple robots, and scaling the mountain, the player gets their first Happy Coin. The boss of this world is Terrorddactyl, who rests on top of the mountain. Happy Tokens Needed: 0 Pyramid Island The player will start on a peaceful beach, but if you look farther, chaos ensues. Inside the jungle Mummies and Robots attack you! Lastly, a cursed being lies inside the pyramid. He is....Unfairoh! He and his army rest inside the island's signature pyramid. Happy Tokens Needed: 1 Retro City Johnny becomes 8-Bit in this world! Familiar mascots and enemies are there, and Floombas are always being bothersome. Besides multiple other Happy Coins, the evil Rosnotnik holds one in his castle. Use your 8-Bit form to your advantage. Happy Token Needed: 4 Crystal Caves The player starts out at the top of the mountain. However, after jumping through a portal, the player is transported to the dark and mysterious Crystal Cave. Attack the small lanterns to light up the area. There is a lot of Cash in the land, but it is hidden away. The boss of the world is Bold Ar, who is taking a nap at the bottom of the caves. Go wake him up and get some Happy Coins too! Happy Tokens Needed: 8 SS Idiot Johnny starts out on the dock, but after conversing with some sailors, hop on the ship! The SS Idiot is filled with secrets on it's voyage, and enemy pirates will board just to attack you and steal your cash. After finishing the journey, the boss Whale Snail will look at some food(Which is really you!), and a battle will ensue. Happy Tokens Needed: 12 Lava Mountain Ahead is a strange and dangerous adventure! Various robots will attack you, and balls of magma will rain down. If you can manage to scale the great mountain, a fight between Johnny and the Lava Dragon will start. Remember to stack up on hearts for this hard level. Happy Tokens Needed: 16 Final Factory The final level is here. Every enemy has returned, but they are two times stronger. After exploring the dangerous lair, and reaching secret areas, Johnny will fight against Meanstien himself! If you beat the boss, the credits play, and all the worlds are revisitable. Happy Tokens Needed: 25 Mingame Arcade An optional world with a variety of minigames. It is completely optional, but necessary to watch the Secret Ending and get the Golden Skin. The games are Slot Shot, Balloon Bash, Punch Reflexes, and Coin Dash. No bosses or enemies inhabit this world. Happy Tokens Needed: 0 List of Minigames Slot Shot A simple slot machine. 3 Dollars equal 50 Cash, 3 Hearts equal 1 real Heart, and 3 Meanstiens means you lose 50 coins. Balloon Bash In a First Person view, the player must use a rifle to shoot the balloons. Blue equals 10 points, and the rare gold equals 25 points. Every 50 points the player gets 10 Cash. The time limit is 30 seconds. Punch Reflexes A quick game, that relies on reflexes. Inside a boxing ring, the player must push the right button at the right time to win. The prize is 10 Cash. Coin Dash The game becomes a 2D platformer, and the player has 30 seconds to collect as many coins as possible. Ten Coins equals 5 Cash. The time limit is 30 seconds, and the only enemies are flying robots. Jump on them to defeat them. There are 3 stages, Grassy Castle, Lava Lake, and Pineapple Island. Skins Banjo Makes Johnny resemble Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie. This was made possible by Wario Inc, who made a deal with Rare to do it. Golden Makes Johnny be colored as the precious medal. He resembles Gold Mario, and it is most likely a parody of him. It is the prize for getting all of the Happy Coins. Soldier Makes Johnny have camouflage clothing. He also has a pocket full of grenades. It is DLC, and costs $1.00. Weapons Pistol: A simple weapon with a large range. These are the most common weapons. Spiky Gloves: Boxing Gloves with a few spikes drilled in. These are found in Crystal Caves. Golden Grenade: These can be bought from Moneymounds for 25 coins. When thrown, the enemy explodes into a bunch of cash. Posion Hammer: These items can be found only in Pyramid Island. They make enemies poisoned, so they continually take damage until their defeat. Zap Bazooka: These electrocute enemies, and are found in Final Factory only. Zap Jar: Makes the Zap Bazooka attack more powerful. Fire Ballz: Only in Question Blocks in Retro City. They set enemies on fire. Magic Wand: Shoots Magic Energy Balls. These are common. Ton-Tons: Makes the Tornado move do more damage. Spike Boots: Makes the jump attack more powerful. Development Johnny Dog, was originally a platforming sequel to Shy RPG, with more Platforming elements then ever. Part of the team wondered if the drastic change would make fans flee, so the company created a new mascot, Johnny Dog, to star in the game. The project was worked on it a lot, and the team had a few scrapped ideas for worlds, like a candy-land themed world, and a forest. The team finally completed all of the worlds. After some polish and delays, Johnny Dog was released in 2013, during the early days of the Nintendo Omega. Reception Johnny Dog/Reviews Gallery File:Johnny_Dog.jpg|The Main Character File:Logo_2.jpg|The Logo File:Lady_Kit.jpg|Lady Kit Meanstein.jpg|Meanstien File:Cash.jpg|Cash File:Mini_Map.jpg|The Mini Map File:Weapons.jpg|Weapons File:Happy_Coin.jpg|Happy Coin File:Heart.jpg|Heart File:Moneymounds.jpg|Moneymounds Lava Dragon.jpg|Lava Dragon Mummy.jpg|A Mummy Pirate.jpg|An Enemy Pirate Unfairoh.jpg|Unfairoh Terrordactyl.jpg|Terrordactyl Wild Wheels.jpg|Wild Wheels Whale Snail.jpg|Whale Snail Rosnotnik.jpg|Rosnotnik Bold Ar 2.jpg|Bold Ar Robot.jpg|Robot Trivia *Johnny Dog is the biggest project Wario Inc. has ever done. Category:Platforming Games Category:Wario Inc. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2013 Category:3D Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Nintendo Omega Games